Really?
by ImAFake
Summary: Dean has these weird dreams...about Sam. Will Dean ever tell him how he really feels? Or just hide it? And how will Sam feel? If he ever knows...WINCEST! Dean/Sam3


**AN: **_**So I decided ima start over on my stories… they seem lame. :P lol well here's my new story**_

**Sam: yeah they were, and why do I need to pair up with my brother? Ngh…**

**Cuz fan girls love it, it turns them on! And plus its wincest.**

**Dean: but WE'RE BROTHERS! That's just weird… **

**I know… I just don't care and I own y'all! Mwahha… well I wish…**

**Sam: you are one weird sicko…**

**Shut it!**

**Castiel: when will I be in a fan fic?**

**Later on! Gosh…**

**Sam: 'I'mAFake' doesn't own us (supernatural) **

**Dean: thank god…this is for mature readers that's why it's rated what is rated! This contains; incest, male/male, and swearing **

**All: Enjoy!**

**Castiel: But-**

"_Dean…faster!" "O-okay!" Dean said with a grin as he thrusted faster into sam. "Shit Sammy, I'm going to-to cum!" Dean stared to thrust faster as he was closer to the edge. "Almost there Sammy" he said almost yelling. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Sam yelled as he was getting his brains fucked out. Dean came, and fell on top of his sweaty brother."That- that felt good" "Yeah, I love you Sammy" "I love you-"_

Dean woke up from his dream. "Aww shit!" He had another wet dram that was the 3rd one this week…about his brother.

"Dean come on!" "Uhh, yeah, coming." "Shit I need to take a shower" Dean said heading towards the shower. "What...what's wrong with me!" He said softly. Dean thought '_Am I that of a sicko?' 'Nahh, why would I love sam?' 'Well maybe as a brother but nothing more!' 'Ughh…_' Dean got out of the shower, changed and went to go find sam.

"Took a shower?" Sam said walking towards Dean. "Uh yeah, wanna smell fresh for the ladies" he said as he eyed a cute blonde. "Ok so…"Sam said as he rolled his eyes. "I don't know you called me, so what?" "Bobby said something about there being demons by a town near by" "Oh, okay"

"Where is it?" "I don't know, I'll call bobby and ask him. He hung up quickly" Sam said dialing the number. "Hello, Bobby?"

-Time elapse- :D

"That was some bitchy demons out there!" "Yeah, well at least the job is done" Dean said opening the door to their hotel. "I'm tired as fuck" Sam said throwing himself on the bed by Dean's. "Ima take a shower 'kay Dean." "Alright…" Dean said closing his eyes.

"Dean…Deeeaaaannn? DEAN!" "Huh? What, why!" "Nothing you fell asleep I was wondering if you were hungry." Sam said softly as he sat by Dean's bed. "Uh, yeah, let me get up will ya!" "Oh yeah. My bad." Dean looked up and looked at sam. "What's wrong?" "Nothing" "It's just I have these weird dreams…"

"About what?" Dean sighed, "Abou-about…" Dean hesitated "Nothing let's just go eat." "Alright" Sam said with a smile.

Sam got out first. "Shit, hold on Sammy I forgot my wallet!" "Hurry, go get it!" Sam yelled as Dean went back inside to get his wallet.

"Where the fuck did I put it?" Dean said shuffling through his stuff. "Here, I have it" a voice said as they threw the wallet on the bed. It was Castiel. "The fu- Cas when did you get here?" picking up his wallet. "Just right now." "You scared the shit out of me!" he said sitting on his bed. "I heard what you said; about Sam." He said looking up at Dean who was just staring down.

"What do you mean?" Dean said as if he was about to stutter. "And wait how do you know!" "I hear things." "Wait does this mean you looked at me when I was- That's just sick Castiel!" "Not as sick as imagining me having sexual intercourse with my brothers." He said giving Dean the death stare. "I can't control it!"

"I know you can't Dean, love is love." "I know but he's my brother!" He said standing up. "Just accept the fact that you love your brother more than family, but as a lover." He said also standing up. "Fine, I'll tell him..." "Good, now I must go" "Okay, Thanks Cast-" Castiel had disappeared before Dean could say anything. "Every time!"

"Hey Sammy, sorry for keeping you waiting…" He said shameful. "It's alright, for a second there I thought you bailed on me." He said with a chuckle. "Well let's go eat!" Dean said with joy.

They walked across the street to a pizzeria. "Fuck yeah, pizza!" Dean said with excitement. They walked in and Sam went to order as Dean got a table. "So what took you so long?" "Huh?" Dean said with a mouth full of pizza. "Oh, Uh Castiel poofed in and we talk." "Oh" Sam said eating his pizza.

As Dean and sam finished their pizza, they headed across the street back to their hotel. "Sam, I needa tell you something." He said softly as he opened the door. "Okay, what?" Sam said sitting down on Dean's bed. Dean sat next to Dean. "I- I love you sam…" "I love you too Dean" He said smiling.

"But...more than a brother…" Dean said slowly. "I know." "You do?" "Yeah, the way you look at me, taking a shower right when you get up." "Oh, well that was-" Dean felt soft pair of lips on his. "Sam?" Dean said pulling back. "Yeah." "Are you sure?" "Yes..." Sam said putting his lips against Dean once again.

Dean took Sam's shirt off, and then took his off. Sam laid back, so he was on top. Sam started kissing down Dean's neck receiving a moan. Then made his way up and started to kiss Dean in a passionate kiss. Then Dean started taking Sam's pants off, Sam rolled over so Dean was in control now. He then started taking off he's boxers, exposing his erection.

Dean gently licked the tip. "Dea-Dean stop it you tease" Dean smiled before taking Sam in his mouth. Sam loved the way his brother's warm mouth was around his cock. Dean then released Sam. Dean then started taking off his pants showing a large lump in his boxers. He took them off throwing them with the other clothes on the floor.

As both brothers laid there naked Dean started to take Sam in his moth again. "Dea-Dean, I'm close" Sam said moaning. Dean sucked fast as Sam reached his point and spilled his white semen in Dean's. mouth, He swallowed each drop. Then made his way back up and kissed Sam again letting Sam taste himself in Dean's mouth. Sam rolled over and now he was on top. "My turn" Sam said whispering into his brothers ear…

Okay there you have it, tell me if you love it or hate it! I will continue if this gets at least 2 reviews! Please! Thanks You!3


End file.
